transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Outback Recon
Transformers 2005 - Monday, September 20, 2004, 2:47 PM ------------------------------------------------------- Jazz sounds a bit tired, "Any available Auto-bot in th'area o' Australian outback, we kinda need t'get some assistance here. 'Zact coordinates are " Michael Briar says, "This is Briar. Did someone call for some help?" Jazz says, "... Yeah." The Outback(#1444 RLntN) The wilds of Australia. Called by those who choose to make the place their home, The Outback, it is a rugged land, filled with danger for the unwary, and even for those who know how to survive here, it is a struggle. It is also a place of savage beauty, a rich (and fast disappearing) native culture and a place of extraordinary solitude, unlike anywhere else on the planet. Rocky ridges give way to groves of trees, then to marshes and swamps filled with crocodiles. Stands of banyan and eucalyptus hold the gentle koalas, while vast plains of open grass (rare here) are home to the roving packs of kangaroos and wallabes. A natural wonder, unlike any other. Contents: Exo-Suit Cyclonus Defcon Bird Creature Jazz Shellshock Uluru (Ayer's Rock) Streetwise has arrived. Michael Briar streaks along towards Jazz's location. Of course, he's not going to get there right away. But certainly faster than anything on the ground. The Glaive II is running hot and armed as it streaks over Australian zoo, nearly knocking over Steve O' into a pen of naughty crocs. Well, he has it coming. Michael clicks on a broadband and says, "Jazz, what's your condition? You'd better be kicking still or this is going to be a boring field trip." Up in the sky there is a red trail left by a falling star or...something really fast entering the atmosphere. The red trail turns and is heading for this general area. As the starfighter approaches the outback it powers up it's phasers, cycles the torpedo tubes and chainguns. "We are coming in hot Streetwise. Almost there." Defcon's jaw opens with the expression of 'Damn' pulled across his face as Cyclonus's blade falls through the air with its wielder and inflicts a deep laceration into his shoulder. He tosses his arms up to dislodge the blade and takes an evasive hop backwards into another crouch. "If I go down, you're coming with me," he retorts with a flare of anger behind his lips. His fingers contract into fists as the rest of his body tenses, contained energy just waiting to erupt. A low growl escapes his voice modulator as he leaps forward and swings his arms over his head, directed downward toward Cyclonus's bunny-ears. Defcon misses Cyclonus with his Blow attack. Someone's been busy. As soon as Cyclonus's attention was diverted, Jazz made a few radios. Was he bluffing about the backup? No one will know for sure. Of course he's wincing in sympathy as Defcon is stabbed. Ow. That sword hurts, and he knows it-- got it through the chest once. As soon as possible, he starts runing towards where Cyclonus's turned back, doing his kung fu thing. Y'know. Trying to kick him in the aft. Not that it's stylin' or anything. He's just a little . . . "As I said... y'all are gettin' on my last nerve here. Leave 'im alone." Jazz misses Cyclonus with his boot to the aft attack. Jazz says, "I'm still kickin'." Shellshock holds his position, still transmitting his tactical feed as he holds his position and observes as ordered. One would think that Cyclonus would begin to grow annoyed by this persistent assault on his person..... but Cyclonus doesn't get upset about tactical deficiencies and bad patriotic paintjobs. As his sword strikes home he spins to the side to avoid Jazz's kick. "Cutthroat, this one interrupts my battle. Dispose of him now." He shoots a finger toward Jazz before ducking beneath Defcon's double-fisted attack and ripping his sword free from the Autobot's abdomen. He executes a single twist in the air and tries to bring the hilt of the sword crashing down onto Defcon's helmet. Cyclonus misses Defcon with his Sword Hilt Smash attack. Autobot Hovercraft (Sentinel) arrives from the east. Autobot Hovercraft (Sentinel) has arrived. Bird Creature squarks happily "Cutthroat will take pleasure, show Shellshock how to do battle." Cutthroat lurches forward, gliding above the ground toward Jazz, as he nears the creatures mouth opens and fire spews forth in long trails, all the while the beak is contorted in that unnerving grin. Bird Creature misses Jazz with his Fire Breath attack. Cyclonus says, "Bots" Starfighter dives into the area red hot from re-entry. The craft flies at LOW altitude. "Hold on Streets this might hurt a wee bit." The starfighter executes a barrel-roll while opening his cockpit which essentially un-ceremoniously dumps Streetwise on the ground. "I will cover from above but first...I need some awnsers." Scattershot moves towards the immediate area where Cyclonus and Cutthroat are fighting Jazz and Defcon. "Hey bunny boy. What are you and your ugly cronies doing 'round here ? Please don't tell me it's to see the kangaroos you gonna make me puke." A bad patriotic paintjob has never been detrimental to Defcon's battle strategy. As Cyclonus finishes his spin, the hunter darts forward and behind Cyclonus's attack, keeping his helmet intact. He makes a passing glance over at Jazz, confident the other Autobot can handle Cutthroat, but having no idea how much damage he's sustained. Returning his attention to the battle, Defcon tries to make the most of his tactical advantage. Rearing back his fists, he throws a flurry of punches toward Cyclonus's back. Defcon strikes Cyclonus with Punch. Ack. Now burning isn't something that Jazz likes. Which is why, once he recovers from the missed kick. (MISSED!) He's easily able to dance out of the way. Though it's not as easy as it was before. "Bad Bird... er.. yer an ugly one, aintcha." Of course, this is bad news. Jazz has already taken a bit of punishment from Shellshock, and Cyclonus-- now this. "Stay the heck away from me." And a startled-by-ugly Jazz triggers that other missile that he'd been saving for Shellshock, if he'd stuck around. Maybe it's a mistake. Might be. But Cutthroat was asking for it! Jazz strikes Bird Creature with Get bent. Michael Briar screams along reaching the beat down Jazz is getting. The Glaive II's optics light up giving the indication that the suit's alive...alive! But no, it's not, it is just the sensors getting a good scan of the place. Michael highlights Cutthroat and zooms in on him. As good a target as any. Michael zooms in out of the sky and says, "Decepticons, you picked a lousy time to play bully. You want to play bully, well, let's try me." Michael pushes his suit towards the Terrorcon, the suit responding to his every movement, every twitch of his muscles. He pushes that extra bit of speed out of his suit before bringing the armored elbow of the suit around for an improvised ram while still in the air. Exo-Suit strikes Bird Creature with flying armored elbow. Streetwise is unceremoniously dumped from Scattershot's cockpit. This leaves him in a bad way until he considers his options and decides a landing on four wheels will be best. So he transforms to car mode and and guns the engine to try to make a rolling landing. Platinum Cassette has arrived. Platinum Cassette has decided to tag along after his comrades, whether or not they want him to. He pilots the hovercraft with himself linked up to its computer, but he stops and lets it hover (no pun intended) once he detects the battle. He stays away, not wanting to interfere, surprisingly, and instead activates the speakers. By some remarkable feat, he disguises his voice as he does so, presumbly to be...well, himself. " Decepticons! This is the ghost of Optimus Prime..." Streetwise folds down as legs, arms and his head merge smoothly into a sleek police car. Bird Creature continues toward Jazz, as the fire washes past "Noo!" Cutthroat screeches "Not going to get away with embarassing Cutthroat the way you did that bungling oaf." Cutthroat dives to intercept, only to get the energon smacked from him and blown to hades by the missile. The explosion sends him backward, quite handily helping Briars elbow to connect. The combined assault leave Cutty grounded, mangled and angry. The creture picks himself up and howls in rage "You done for." Cutthroat launched back in the air, toward Jazz again, talons and beak outstretched, and clamping menacingly. If Cutthroat is at all lucky, Jazz will take a bit of a slicing before this day is done. Bird Creature strikes Jazz with Savage Slashes. Cyclonus is thrown forward by the flurry of punches that land solidly in the small of his back, and then after surveying the sheer number of opponents that have now arrived he can only come to one conclusion. "Cowards. All of you. Unable to fight a battle one on one. So be it. Autobots, your presence is unwanted, but you human....you have interfered with my affairs one time to many...." The Decepticon lieutenant transforms and kicks in his afterburners, it looks as though he's retreating until he makes a sharp banking curve back toward the battle. "Suffer as you deserve, General Briar...." With those words his weapons pods power up, literally pulsing with energon as he takes aim and fires a fully powered energy blast right toward Briar's Glaive II. Cyclonus leaps into the air, shifting into his space fighter mode. Decepticon Space-Fighter strikes Exo-Suit with Weapons Pods: . IF Jazz were lucky, he'd have been able to duck. But luck isn't with him today. Instead there's a screech of metal, as a good chunk of Jazz is ripped open. Glass cracking. And that obviously fake ghost of Optimus Prime voice broadcasting over the area. That's the distraction factor there. Jazz grits his teeth, swinging his fists at the offending beak that's biting his usually sleek chassis. "Get offa me ya dumb bird." Yeah. He's bleeding. Yeah. He's hurt. And the anger that was driving him before is fading. Man. This is yet another in that string of very bad days that he's been having lately. Jazz strikes Bird Creature with Beak Bash. Starfighter sees Cyclonus opening on Briar. "You slaggin' coward. Picking on humans. Ya like that eh ?" The craft banks sharply to bring Cyclonus into it's field of fire. Two pods open on the upper part of the craft. From each pod a big black shiny gattling gun comes out. "By the way you jerk. I asked you what you were doing here and I am still waitin' for an awnser." The two gatling guns begin spinning....The twin-guns vomit forth a hail of bullets at Cyclonus while litteraly creating a rain of empty shells which fall all over the place. You strike Decepticon Space-Fighter with Twin-Gatling Guns. Michael Briar blinks and crosses his arms seeing the large blast of energy coming his way. Michael isn't too concerned about it though, he's been through those many times before with Galvatron. The Glaive II is awash with energy but comes through relatively unscathed. The suit uncrosses its smoking arms before it looks up at the fighter before it's one glowing optic on it's non-skull side flashes for a second. The engines flare to life and pushes the slightly damaged suit towards the fighter. "Hey, you want to unload weapons on each other, works for me!" he says while doing a barrel roll. Ports on his shoulders and chest open up showing energon tipped mini-missiles. Several hiss out like a striking cobra towards Cyclonus, each entwining between each other trying to be the first towards their target. Michael levels his exo-suit out and reaches around to pull his rifle from a maglock on his back. Exo-Suit strikes Decepticon Space-Fighter with energon tipped mini-missile volley. Police Car lands on his wheels, bounces a couple of times, and by the time he is able to steer he is way out of weapons range. He turns around and punches it and heads back to the fracas as quickly as he can, all the while muttering something about Scattershot and the Technobots under the whine of his motor. Police Car Defcon scowls as Cyclonus breaks off from the fight. He's too great an opponent to pass up the opportunity of bagging him up and putting him on display. "He must be stopped, no matter the cost." Even the cost of cliche! Following suit behind the Decepticon general, he transforms and blasts off after his quarry, his cannon brimming with molten energy before he fires. Defcon transforms into starfighter mode. Defcon misses Decepticon Space-Fighter with his Plasma attack. Outgunned, outnumbered, but far from outclassed. Cyclonus is still no fool. He fully understands the need for tactical retreat and will execute that maneuver only when necessary. Mini-missiles strike home, damaging his dorsal hull plating, gatling guns chew up the armor along his wings, but thankfully the second plasma burst is evaded just in time with a swift bank to the east. "Cutthroat. Retreat. These cowards are hardly worthy. 5 of them are sent to force only two Decepticons back to our island. Poor, inept fools. Your time /will/ come." Cyclonus begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Defcon. Bird Creature comes about to retaliate on Jazz, feeling good about his chances when Cyclonus calls the retreat "Lucky Autobots, next time I destroy you, and pick your carcasses clean!!" Cutthroat leaps up, engaging his thrusters and begins to glide away. Cutthroat begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Police Car , Starfighter , Exo-Suit , Decepticon Space-Fighter , Defcon, Jazz. Defcon flies away! Defcon has left. Platinum Cassette chuckles to himself as the 'Cons retreat, even though his attempt at scaring them away failed utterly. He manuevers the hovercraft closer, and again activates the speakers. "Hey! You guys okay?" Michael Briar pulls away from following Cyclonus. Not that he could anyway, his exo-suit isn't built for speed. The Glaive II pulls up nearly vertical before turning around and punches it hard quickly away towards Jazz. It helps for the adrenalin built up during the fight. Michael comes to land near Jazz and says with a metallic echo, "You ok Jazz?" The engines just purr being kept going enough that they won't flare out but not enough that they'll cause to suit to go zooming off. He looks towards the hovercraft, "Jazz might be needing a lift back to AC for recharging. He does not look too hurt, nothing that a few cubes won't fix anyway." Police Car rolls back into the battle area and scans for targets. Finding two he opts for the more dangerous of the two. He charges the photon cannon and locks his targeting sensors on Cyclonus. The weapons comes to full charge and the photon charge is launched at Cyclonus. Jazz is about to raise a pistol to shoot at Cutthroat's departing feathered tail, when something makes itself noticed. Hi. You're out of energon. He's actually lucky to be standing. In fact, he's not so much standing, as-- kneeling. Yeah. This ain't good. At least the Decepticons are leaving, and not going to do any more ripping. "Yeah... I'm okay. Thanks fer comin'." Police Car rolls back into the battle area and scans for targets. Finding two he opts for the more dangerous of the two. He charges the photon cannon and locks his targeting sensors on Cyclonus. The weapons comes to full charge just as the call for retreat is made. Streets keeps the photon charge locked on Cyclonus until he is out of range. Starfighter transforms and lands near Jazz and Defcon's position, rifle in hand and makes sure the Decepticons are really heading out and not just faking it. "Status people!" Decepticon Space-Fighter soars upward into the sky. Decepticon Space-Fighter has left. Bird Creature soars upward into the sky. Bird Creature has left. Michael Briar runs an automated system check on his suit, just in case. Nothing that a few hours at a macco shop wouldn't fix. Of course, he wouldn't pay the bastards, he can do it himself. He looks up towards the dot that is easily Cyclonus then back to Jazz, "They're hunting for heads, that's for sure. Sooner or later, they'll get one of us." He shakes his head and says, "What in the hell were you doing out this way anyway Jazz? If you don't mind me asking that is." Jazz shakes his head, "Usual stuff." He answers Briar. Not that he's going to talk much. "He.. ah. slag. S'my fault." He climbs to his feet slowly, and carefully, looking around for the hovercraft. Hurt? Yes. Exhausted? Yes. Still got his pride? Oh hell yeah. Platinum Cassette lands the hovercraft close to his friends, scanning the situation carefully. "If any of you need a lift, the Foxfire Taxi Service will take care of it." There is, of course, a lot of humor in his voice, and if he could, he'd be grinning ear to ear. Police Car looks to Foxfire and says "as long as you are offering a better landing than my ride over." He then looks over to Scattershot. Streetwise flips up as his legs, arms, and head appear he lands on his feet with laser in hand as he scans the area for trouble. Michael Briar hurms and leaves it at that. He knows he won't be getting any answers from Jazz. Still, no one was killed and damage wasn't as bad as it could have been. Michael looks over at Foxfire in the hovercraft and says, "Thanks, but no..." the suit's engines increase their thrust picking him up off the ground, "...I can fly back. Besides, it'll be best if someone hangs around NCC for a while. In case the cons are wanting to try something else. If I'm lucky, I'll spot one of those neo-sharks too." The exo-suit flies sideways a bit before it picks up more speed and zooms off. Exo-Suit soars upward into the sky. Exo-Suit has left. Starfighter puts his rifle away and heads towards the hovercraft. He burned enough fuel getting here in record via sub-orbital flight. "Any ideas what them tin-plated drones were lookin' for 'round here ?" Scattershot inspects the surroundings for anything out of the ordinary. With the traditional sound, Scattershot unfolds into his robot mode. Jazz would apologize to Michael, but right now, he's not in the stae of mind to do so. Instead, he heads to the hovercraft, and sorta falls inside. "Lookin' for trouble, Scattershot." He says. "An' got it. If ya patrol 'round here at all, bring backup, an' make sure ya stay in radio contact." Streetwise follows Jazz up the ramp and takes a seat as he awaits the ride home Streetwise has left. Streetwise boards the Autobot Hovercraft (Sentinel). Platinum Cassette has left. Platinum Cassette boards the Autobot Hovercraft (Sentinel). Jazz has left. Jazz boards the Autobot Hovercraft (Sentinel). A voice speaks from the hovercraft: "All aboard!" Autobot Hovercraft (Sentinel) Platinum Cassette starts it up again, while at the same time addressing his comrades. "Looks like you've seen better days, Jazz. The resta you okay?" Jazz isn't buckling up. He's going to be sitting way up back there, where he can just slump, and bleed, and be a little anti-social for a while. It's not typical Jazz, but this has been anything but a typical day. Travel spam > You move north to the Landing Pad... > Landing Pad (#346 RntN) > The smell of heated tarmac hits you first as you survey the landing and liftoff point for all flights to Cybertron. The wreckage of previous battles here are off to the back in a jumbled heap. To the southeast is the massive form of Autobot City itself, a bit battle-scarred, but still operational. Surrounding you on all other sides are forests of large conifer trees. The spaceport absolutely sparkles with a new shine - in fact, it's almost blinding in direct sunlight. Spots are a thing of the past, and each building has a brand new coat of paint. Even the *scrap* piles look like they've been cleaned off and straightened up. > Contents: > Autobot Hovercraft (Defender II)(#5094 Oaer) > Junkion Flagship (#3790 iOae+) > Autobot Shuttle (#4973 iOe+) > Pirate Shuttle (#8284 iOae+) > Autobot Sensor #6596(#6596 On) > Shuttle Terminal (Autobot City)(#3664 Oe) Platinum Cassette says, "Now arriving in Metroplex, thank you for flying Foxfire Airlines..." Streetwise has left. > Streetwise has arrived. Foxfire transforms from his cassette mode to his fox form. Jazz sorta dozed halfway through the trip, but is alert as Foxfire announces the arrival. "...mm. Thanks, Fox." he says, standing and making his way towards the ramp. "Good job." Foxfire moves out of the hovercraft after ejecting from the tape slot he was controlling it from, but stops in the doorway, glancing over his shoulder at Jazz. "You need any help?" Jazz is a bit steadier than he was getting in. Probably conserving what remaining power he has might just have something to do with that. But at Foxfire's question, he shakes his head. "Nah. I'll be jus' fine." Foxfire lowers his ears a bit. "If you say so." With that, he moves out. Foxfire has left. > Foxfire has arrived. Jazz has left. > Jazz has arrived. > Foxfire leaves to the Entrance to Autobot City to the south. > Foxfire has left. > Jazz leaves to the Entrance to Autobot City to the south. > Jazz has left. You move south to the Entrance to Autobot City... Travel spam Repair Bay This is the main repair bay for the Autobots. Several operating tables lie in a row here, and a long bench lines one wall. On the bench are assorted tools used in repairing damaged Transformers. Scattered throughout the room are various repair bots, awaiting the arrival of more wounded to repair. The room gives you the perception of being immaculately clean, with not a single tool out of place. Contents: Foxfire Twin Twist's Table Gumby Medic Med-Comm Autobot Message: 3/8 Posted Author The Outback Mon Sep 20 Jazz ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Text only: Any Autobots patroling anywhere near New Zealand are to take backup, and maintain regular radio contact. Decepticons are getting touchy about any 'Bot being near them. They're probably looking to expand their territory, as always. Be careful. Be alert. Jazz has arrived. Scattershot asks the Gumby Medic for refueling. The medic complies. Gumby Medic refuels you. Gumby Medic refuels Scattershot. Scattershot is sitting on a recharge bed taking way more time than he should because well he could use a 'little' break. Jazz stumbles in eventually, looks around the room for a minute, leaning on the doorframe. Yeah. It took him quite a while to make that trip from the landing pad to the repair bay. And now he looks a little like he's reconsidering being here. Foxfire is pacing around the repair bay, looking a tad worried about something, but this time, it's not the condition his friends are in, although he IS wondering where Jazz had gotten off to, as the larger Autobot apparently hadn't followed him as he'd expected. The cassette perks his ears as Jazz *finally* arrives, and now...Foxy looks like a dog who's excited that its owner is home. "Jazz," he greets, a smile slowly creeping across his muzzle. Scattershot looks up "Ya feelin' ok Jazz? Ya kinda look under the weather." The technobot gets and up and moves to a simple chair in case Jazz needs a refill or getting fixed or somethin' like that. Jazz smiles down at Foxfire. A faint one. "Hey, Fox..." he says. "Nah. I'll be fine." He absently pokes at a neat cut across one arm. "Y'doin' okay, Scattershot? Thanks for comin' all the way out there." For a tiny instant while he gazes up at his friend, Foxfire considers confessing about the exchange between Airwolf and himself, but decides against it. Besides, there's other things to be concerned about, such as Jazz's recovery. Scattershot smirks at Jazz "Me? Not a scratch. Mostly paint damage from the express trip down the atmosphere but nothing really serious. I am more worried about you and Defcon. You are the ones who seem to have taken the most damage." Scats checks hiself over for any damage he might have missed. Nope all clear. Jazz nods, ignoring the part about himself. "Ya seen Defcon?" He asks. And confessing to Jazz right about now might be okay. He's actually done worse himself, that he wouldn't ever confess to. And he's not about to admit to Foxfire that he sorta mouthed off to Cyclonus, and got btchslapped for it. Or why he was really in the area. Or where he went on the way from the landing pad. "Cyclonus sliced 'im pretty hard." And it's just as well, because if Jazz *had* mentioned that to the little fox, he'd probably be on the floor laughing at the very thought. Or, at the least, trying NOT to laugh. Either way, Foxfire's just glad Jazz made it back alive. "I thought I saw 'im fly off somewhere," Foxy says, sitting on his haunches, and narrowing his optics. "Moron. He should at *least* head back here for repairs..." Can it be that Foxfire is worried about the bounty hunter? Damn right. Scattershot shakes his head "Nope. Have not seen Defcon around. Anyway once Cyclonus got a taste of my bullets he hit the road in a hurry with his terrorcon pet. I owe that sob but each and every time Cutthroat escapes me. Hopefully next time I will see some time aside to turn his aft into a giant paperweight." Jazz rubs the side of his head. Is that a dent? Probably. "Yeah... he'll turn up sooner or later." He says quietly. "Cutthroat'd be one... ugly paperweight." He comments, trying to chuckle. "Hard beak he has." Sharp too. Foxfire grins widely. "No kiddin'. If he was any uglier he'd pass off as a Sharkticon." Referring, of course, to the OLDER model, which Foxy always thought belonged in a junk yard. Scattershot shuts up about the whole terrorcon thing as his comrades do not deserve the huge rant. "Yeah right, ugly." Between the technobots and terrorcons there can be no compromises one of the faction has to die. "Gotta be more careful next time you go take a ride ub Australia. Not too far from New-Zealand and I might not be there to bail you out next time." Jazz continues to hold up the doorway, fighting that need to sit down. Lie down. "... I'll keep that in mind." He says, "Didn't think t'take someone with me." He's spent too much time in repair bays lately. He knows of a quieter place to rest though. Foxfire gives a light shrug. "I was out there a couple weeks ago, an' I didn't into any trouble..." Well, not until Streetwise showed up, anyway. The tapebot winces at the memory, remember how he fled to Australia after a heated argument with Wipeout. ***** *** * * * * * * *** *** **** * * *** * * * * *** * * *** *** ** * * ** * ** * *** *** *** * * *** *** * * * * *** **** * * *** * * * * *